memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54/Archive02
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) ---- Talk page comments Renegade, the commentary you added here is the single greatest thing I have read in a LONG time. Reading that made my day... probably my entire week, lol! Thanks for that, as well as for your support. :) Cheers, mate! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:22, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :heh... my pleasure! -- Renegade54 23:10, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Re:Enterprise See User talk:Shran/2006 Archive#Enterprise. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:08, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I believe the writers did a pretty good job of keeping Roddenberry's vision alive considering the fact that A.) he's no longer around for guidance, and B.) there is been over 700 hours of TV history in the Star Trek franchise. As you said, mistakes were bound to creep in with so much continuity to keep track of, despite efforts to stick to continuity. And you're right, there's no way of knowing what Roddenberry would have done if he was still alive. But the fact remains that the writers tried to accomplish what Gene would have wanted – it's whether or not they succeeded that has divided fans. It's all about opinion, I suppose... I just wish people would use their brains more often when formulating those opinions. And that's the word from me... I'm out. Cheers! :) --From Andoria with Love 17:53, 30 October 2006 (UTC) IMDb-link Well done. --Bp 20:04, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Renegade54 20:34, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Wait! I take it back: Click the link at William Shatner! :) --Bp 21:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it will work fine now, since Shran reverted Renegades edits, but it was broken. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:18, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::lol... well, you may have to take back your take back; I can't see anything wrong! What kind of problem are you seeing? -- Renegade54 21:20, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Um. take back taken back. --Bp 21:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Commander data In October, you gave a final warning to User:Commander data. Your warning is at User talk:Commander data#Why?. In his very first edit, and article created since that warning (acute cellular breakdown), he has once again ignored it (this can be seen here http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Acute_cellular_breakdown&diff=454566&oldid=454560). Just thought I would pass that along to you. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:58, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Re: Speculation If I were you, I would be more vague. I would say something like "likely relatives of John Eaves" instead of saying daughters (maybe sisters, or grandmothers?) The twins thing (if made up) is entirely too much. In the 2 seconds I searched (MA, IMDb, non-existant Wikipedia), I can't find any info on Eaves' family, so relatives is the best. Nevermind, I'll do it.--Tim Thomason 20:02, 9 November 2006 (UTC) : I skipped the "Dad's Revenge" part, so yeah, they're probably daughters. Don't know where the twins remark comes from (they could be a couple years apart no problem from what I see).--Tim Thomason 20:05, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Esperanto Flag There is an Esperanto flag. If you want to make that one as well. --Bp 01:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :While we are at flags: why did you upload Surinam instead of Serbia and Argeninia instead of Sweden? -- Kobi 12:49, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::I went ahead and fixed those two. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:21, 16 December 2006 (UTC) OuroborosCobra, you didnt make them shiny like the others. --Bp 14:25, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::The others are shiny? Well I haven't the blazes idea how to do that. Still, I think it was more important not to piss people off by having the incorrect flag going with their country. Renegade can make them shiny. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:33, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Well... this is no excuse, but I'm gonna use it anyway. I uploaded those from an icon collection that I have (that's available for unlimited free use, btw), and that's how the flags were in the archive; in other words, the (incorrect) sr and sv icons were like that in the archive (as well as some of them being shiny). I did notice the shiny de one, and the sv one did niggle at my memory a bit (it didn't look Swedish to me), but it was the end of the day at work and I had to get out of there to go to a Christmas party (priorities, you know!) The Swedish flag I should have know, since I've seen it plenty of times before; I don't know that I've ever seen a Serbian flag, though. And I thought there might be an Esperanto one, but it wasn't in the archive and I didn't have time to go looking for it right then. Anyway... that's my story, and I'm sticking to it! :P Sorry if I offended anyone! -- Renegade54 15:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for your repairs, Cobra. -- Renegade54 15:36, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok, .sr is actually the internet identification for Surinam, and .sv that of El Salvador (flag looks like Argentina with darker blue). Just to offer an explanation. (Just look for Sweden under .se, Serbia would be .yu or .rs) -- Kobi 15:45, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Ahhhhh, you're right, Kobi... the archive note did say that the icons were classified by their two letter ISO internet id. That explains it. Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:48, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Just a mild curiosity, why does Memory Alpha not use the ISO two letter internet IDs? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:15, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Because it uses the ISO two-letter IDs for languages, not nations like internet domains. --Bp 16:47, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Right, and I was confusing the two. In many cases they're the same, like de and fr and es, but in cases like English, the two-letter code is en, whereas the the codes for the countries that speak English are us, gb (or uk), au, ca, etc. -- Renegade54 19:07, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Re:Enterprise dates Hey, Renegade. In response to your question, several episodes of Enterprise did give a specific date (i.e. April 16, 2151 for "Broken Bow", January 22, 2155 for "Terra Prime"). However, inconsistencies are likely to creep in since, IIRC, the dates were the actual dates which the voiceover was recorded. In other words, Scott Bakula recorded Archer's log in "Broken Bow" on April 16th, 2001. All they did was add 150 years. If it helps, here is a complete list of episodes in which exact dates were given: #"Broken Bow" (April 16, 2151) #"Fight or Flight" (May 6) #"Civilization" (July 31) #"Silent Enemy" (September 1) #"Shuttlepod One" (November 9) #"Fallen Hero" (February 9, 2152) #"Desert Crossing" (February 12) #"Two Days and Two Nights" (February 18) #"Carbon Creek" (April 16 - "one year to the day" since "Broken Bow") #"Singularity" (August 14 - four months in seven episodes) #"Precious Cargo" (September 12) #"The Catwalk" (September 18) #"Horizon" (January 10, 2153) #"Regenartion" (March 1) #"Bounty" (March 21) #"The Expanse" (April 24) #"Proving Ground" (December 6) #"Stratagem" (December 12) #"Harbinger" (December 27) #"Hatchery" (January 8, 2154) #"Countdown" (February 13) #"Zero Hour" (February 14, with the year mistakenly noted as "2152", by T'Pol of all people) #"Borderland" (May 17) #"The Augments" (May 27) #"Babel One" (November 12) #"Affliction" (November 27) #"Bound" (December 27) #"In a Mirror, Darkly" (January 13, 2155) #"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" (January 18) #"Demons" (January 19) #"Terra Prime" (January 22) And there ya go. Hope that helps. Lemme know if you have any more questions. :) re: noicon class I first posted this in the archive, but I'm not sure if we are supposed to do that. :I think one can for the same effect as . --Bp 14:51, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Cool! I'll try it out... thanks! -- Renegade54 15:04, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Enterprise date questions Hey, Renegade. I can find no evidence that either of those episodes took place in August of either year specified. It is possible that whoever placed the episodes in August did so because the episodes were filmed in August, and speculated that that was the month each took place in. In any case, it's just speculation. --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Anon warning Hi, thanks for sending an warning to that anon, but according to the anon's user page, he is going to ignore any message left on the talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:59, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. *shrug* Refusing to read the warning doesn't get him off the hook for policy violations, though. :) -- Renegade54 22:11, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Questions on my talk page Hi Renegade. Sorry it took me a little longer to get back to you. I checked both your comments shortly after you added them, but then had something else on my mind, especially around new years eve, and finally forgot about it :( -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Concerns Cid, take a look at the Memory Beta Ten Forward threads here and here. I think they tie right in with some of the comments in our Ten Forward thread Why Vandals? that is up for deletion. I don't know about you, but this concerns me. -- Renegade54 20:39, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I checked those pages, but these apparent "Anti-MB tendencies" seem to be restricted to one or two of our non-regulars and one of theirs. At least I hope it's not a general feeling over there? Perhaps you could invite some of the regulars/admins of MB to come over here (or IRC) for a chat at some point - maybe we could find ways to work together more closely... what do you think? -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Question I just finished reformatting the German article, and I noticed there was no mention of Adolf Hitler on the page. As odious as it may be, there probably should be an entry or a mention of him there, but in what form? He doesn't belong under "People of German descent" since he was an Austrian by birth... suggestions? I certainly don't want to offend any of our German contributors or readers, so I'm turning to you for guidance. :) -- Renegade54 16:43, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Good question... Wikipedia:German is a disambiguation page linking to different specific articles. In addition to "Germans", it also has a link to "Austrians" there. This seems to be a good enough approximation, because what is now Austria has been a part of the various "german" states in the past. Wikipedia:Austrians states that calling Austrians "German" is a little controversial nowadays, but I believe it would be valid to have a subsection "Austrians" under "People of German descent" (with some small explanation), and then list Hitler as well as Sigmund Freud, several composers and probably some others there. :An alternative solution would be to remove the "descent" part, as Hitler became a german citizen in later years (see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler#The_Br.C3.BCning_administration) - although that would miss the opportunity to list other people as suggested above. -- Cid Highwind 00:06, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Re: The MU MA... I noticed as well, Cid, that uploads don't work on the MU site. You get an error saying "The upload directory (/usr/wikia/cities/memoryalpha/mu/images) is not writable by the webserver." I don't know if this is on purpose or not (although I don't know why it would be). -- Renegade54 03:55, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :This is not on purpose, thanks for informing me. I'll try to contact Wikia staff regarding this. -- Cid Highwind 10:36, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Leonard H. McCoy As DarkHorizon said. Leonard H. McCoy is canon due to dialogue from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Horatio is completely non-canon however. --Jörg 20:06, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Performer Categories I was always under the impression that if we put someone into a category that was under another category, we didn't put them into the upper category too, since that sorta defeats the purpose of the subcategory... no? Or did I miss something along the way here? -- Sulfur 14:53, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :No, you didn't, and you're right... but the performers have long been an exception that we talked about changing at one time, but never did. We probably still should, but until we do, I just wanted to keep things consistent. -- Renegade54 14:55, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Czech Memory Alpha Hi! First of all, I would like to thank you for your work on the Czech Memory Alpha. About the protected pages - basically I locked all the pages that are locked on the English M-A, and for obvious reasons I have no intention of unlocking them. I wouldn't have a problem with granting other admins sysop status on the Czech M-A, but I am no bureaucrat, so I can't do that. If you really feel that it is crucial that things like templates have interwiki, feel free to drop it to my talk page. I understand your point, but there's really nothing I can do now, too busy starting a new Memory Alpha :) --JemHadar 22:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for everything, I shall unlock the help pages and explore the possibility of how to use my bureaucrat rights :)--JemHadar 08:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) USS Enterprise Hey, thanks for pointing out that wee formatting detail. Picard(o) 00:22, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Tiring Fish slapping reference In my opinion "James T. Kirk" is an exception, and other characters should go by the simplest name (first and last name). This is usually used for simple characters (e.g. Monico Aguayo, not Monico "C." Aguayo), because I believe of the simplistic name. In other words, according to M. A. : N. Conv. (I hate quoting policy), we should keep an article's (any article) name at the most "simple and precise" place. Adding middle names, titles, and even full first names in some cases, doesn't help, and most people don't know the name. Not everybody knows that McCoy's middle initial is H. (unfortunately), it isn't common knowledge that Beverly's middle initial is "C." (for years, I considered it H.), and I really don't want to have to debate on the moving of B'Elanna Torres to "B'Elanna L. Torres."--Tim Thomason 04:06, 24 January 2007 (UTC) : I didn't mean to imply you disagreed, I was just trying to fully explain my train of thought on this issue for anyone who might be seeing this convo. Alan moved those two pages (Crusher and Chekov) yesterday, within minutes of your Leonard McCoy to Leonard H. McCoy move, and I noticed it later that day. I wasn't sure what to do about it then (didn't know if Alan was serious or not), and I was glad that Shran handled it in a way.--Tim Thomason 04:16, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Gotcha. It's all clear now. More or less. Until next time. :P -- Renegade54 04:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Vacations Enjoy your trip. Catch you when you return! -- Sulfur 22:29, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Much indeed, enjoy it and have lots of fun! - Enzo Aquarius 22:33, 25 January 2007 (UTC) And welcome back dude. :) -- Sulfur 16:15, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! :) -- Renegade54 16:16, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Indeed, welcome back :) - Enzo Aquarius 16:17, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Greetings from MA/pl Hi. I've added the interwiki links you asked for. There's still much maintenance work to be done on the project, so if you notice something's missing, please drop me a line so that I don't forget about it. ;) Live long and proser. --TOR 16:10, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Help with spanish edition Hi! I´m from the spanish edition of Memory Alpha. First thing i want to thank you about the new templates of the episodes, because it´s to heavy translate each episode reference. We had the articles of the four last films, but it was changed (i don´t know why) the titles with the position's number into the film collection (Star Trek VII: Generations, Star Trek VIII: First Contact...) I write you because i need help with the templates. We don´t have all the templates we need, for example the one of the timeline or the ship class.Now i want to create the translations of the american version, but i don´t know how can i create a template. For example, in the article of each year we put the timeline nav writing the code but i don´t know how i can record this in a template. And i know in this one there´s no too much spanish language, but in other templates like in one of the specifications of the ship ít is necessary translate first the sentences. So if you can help me with some indications or you know where i can find instructions i´ll thank you. And one last thing, you say don´t speak spanish very well, so you can write me in english if it´s easier for you. --Al 22:28, 15 February 2007 (UTC)